The Miracle Child of Andraste
by EzraEssence
Summary: No one believed it at first that the one to save the world would be an Elven child, but with his magic so precariously powerful, he has the whole inner circle watching out for him, especially Seeker Cassandra. Ch.3 is up! "You are NOT my MOTHER!"
1. Chronicle I

**The Miracle Child of Andraste**

No one believed it at first that the one to save the world would be an elven child, but with his magic so precariously powerful, he has the whole inner circle watching out for him, especially Seeker Cassandra.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series

.

.

.

 **Chronicle I**

.

.

.

Cassandra watched as they carried the child into the cabin with the 'healing' made Adan and the apostate elf, Solas, following right behind. She walked in to watch as the guards left them to take care of the little one.

"His fever is high. Too high." Adan said as he began making the necessary herbs.

Solas was looking over the glowing mark on the child's left hand. It was unstable just like the breach in the sky. He reached over taking his hand to study.

"Well?" Cassandra asked, expecting some sort of answer or explanation impatient.

"…This mark… it resembles the same magic as the rifts… What could have caused this, I'll never know but… I think this child might be our only hope in closing the rifts, and perhaps the Breach… Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

Solas retorted with emphasis, " _Perhaps_ , if it doesn't kill him first."

The Seeker winced at that response as she looked over the child. The child was no older than six years old–––at least from her view point. He was just so small and tiny for a young child elf.

His clothes resembled those of a servant but tattered and covered in dirt as if he was running from something, stumbling. The young boy had dark black hair, bangs falling over his face which had a deep bruise on his cheek. His fair complexion was covered in cuts and scrapes.

Cassandra wondered what the boy had encountered in the Fade but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard loud noises outside the cabin.

She walked out of the cabin and found Varric and a couple of guards protecting the cabin as a mob had already began to form. Leliana was there, trying to quell the anger.

"ENOUGH!" The Seeker shouted as she walked over to the mob. "Go back to your posts! All of you!"

"Can you not see, Seeker? That child is an abomination! He must be the one that killed the Divine! It is an ELF no less!" The bigot who started this mob shouted, raising more ire within them, and the deep rooted racism taking place.

"How dare you! You would condone murder of a child in the name of the Divine? I will not allow it! Disperse! NOW! Or I'll have to cut you down myself!" She had lost Regalyan at the Conclave, and she was in no mood to deal with idiots at this time.

She drew her blade which caused the crowd to step back in fear. She wasn't the only one however as Varric stepped up and loaded Bianca, pulling the safety trigger as he aimed for the bigot.

"I'd do what she says, Human. She's not one to be joking around," He said.

After a few more moments, the mob dispersed, returning to their posts. The Bigot glared before he too turned away, leaving.

Varric sighed. These people…

He looked up at the Seeker. "Didn't know you would be protecting the child, Seeker."

"The Child is innocent, Varric. I will not allow any injustice. We can't afford to lose ourselves in this…calamity…" She said, looking up at the sky as the breach let out another boom, expanding wider.

Varric frowned at the threatening Breach that was growing bigger and bigger.

"You and me both, Seeker. You and me both."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The elf child soon woke from his sleep and another elven servant ran out to get either the Seeker or the Spymaster, leaving him with two guards in the room that were watching over him.

They watched him as the child cowered, moving in into the corner of his bed where his back hit the wall, trying to look small. Behind their helmets, they frowned as they remembered that mob that formed. How can this child cause this chaos? It couldn't be possible despite the mark on his left hand.

Moments later, the door opened. Leliana and Cassandra walked in with haste but slowed down as they approached him in his bed.

He curled himself even more as if trying to hide and the Spymaster couldn't help but frown.

Leliana remembered this elf child. Three months ago, he came into the Temple and stole bread. The guards caught him and Divine Justinia happened to be there. From what she remembered Justinia telling her was that the boy had no parents, so she was letting him stay.

He was the errand boy, running back and forth. Other times, when he's free, he would go to the Divine and they would chat. Leliana remembered it well.

The boy also recognized Leliana, but he only calmed down a bit.

He asked first, "Am I in trouble?"

She blinked at that and chuckled. "Should you be in trouble?"

His brows furrowed, panicking slightly as he tried to think of what he did. "…I… haven't stolen any bread at all."

Leliana smiled. The boy is innocent that's for sure.

Cassandra stepped in now and the boy flinched when she approached him. She felt sorry for him, but they needed to know. "What is your name, child?" She asked.

"…A–Alistair…"

"Alistair? Like King Alistair?"

"My brother's name is Aedan. Our parents wanted to name us after the Hero of Ferelden and me after the King…"

Cassandra pursed her lips, showing a thin smile while Leliana covered her mouth to hide the smile. That's adorable, she thought. She wondered what Alistair Theirin would think of that. And Aedan… Aedan, of course, is dead.

"Where is your brother? And your parents?"

"My parents died when I was young…and my older brother passed away a year ago," he explained then he looked at her worriedly. "…So…am I in deep trouble?"

"Depends… do you remember what happened at the Conclave?" Cassandra asked and the conversation became a little more serious.

"I… I was supposed to deliver a message to the Divine, and then… nothing."

"Nothing?" Leliana asked.

"Nothing…then I woke up in this… place. Spiders chased me! A–and I–I was running, and... Oh! A woman!" He said and the two women raised their brows on that one.

A woman. They have heard the scouts saying that the child stepped out of the rift, and glowing woman was right behind him before the rift closed. The last several days, the rumor spread and everyone was speculating the Woman to be Andraste herself.

And everyone thought of him to be the son of Andraste and Shartan.

"She… reached out to me."

"…Go to the Forward Camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift," Cassandra said.

Leliana looked at her before back to Alistair. She reached out to pat his head. "You're going to be alright, Alistair," she said, smiling. With that, she got up and left.

When Leliana was gone, Alistair turned to Cassandra and asked, "What did happen?"

"…It's better if I show you, child."

Alistair's life changed when he stepped out of the cabin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alistair cried out in pain as he fell to the snow, clutching his left hand. The mark was expanding even more and the threshold of pain was too much.

Cassandra was immediately at his side and for a moment, she felt helpless. She cannot ease the child's pain until that Breach is closed.

"Pull it together, Alistair. Just breathe," she said to him.

A few tears escaped the child's eyes before he quickly rubbed them away. He breathe in and out, trying to get use to the pain.

Once he was calmed, Cassandra asked him, "Are you well now?"

He nodded a bit before she helped him up to his feet.

They continued their journey since they wanted to test it out if he can actually close the rift–––If Solas was right about it. They were soon on the bridge, but then it collapsed after getting hit by a meteor.

Everyone on that bridge fell to the ice and Alistair stumbled. He hit something hard, but not cold like the ice. He opened his eyes to see that the Seeker had caught him and was holding him protectively.

Cassandra sat up and the child pulled away a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Mm–hmm… Ah!" He suddenly shouted, pointing and the Seeker looked over to see a demon rising out from the ground.

Maker.

The Seeker quickly got up, unsheathing her sword and picking up her shield. "Stay behind me!" she yelled as she charged over at the demon to take it down.

Al watched her, afraid but then he saw a black puddle forming on the ice. He tilted his head until he recognized a demon rising out from it. He cried out and quickly he took off running away from it. The Demon took chase.

A chill went down Cassandra's spine when she heard the child cry out, and she looked back to see another demon cornering him. Shit! How could she just leave him like that? She felt a powerful attack on her shield that caught her off–guard. She had to fight off two demons now.

She pushed them back with her shield, bashing them. She heard a scream behind him and she only hastened to hack up the demons.

"Alistair!" She yelled and when she turned around–––still using the shield to block the demons––she saw something shocking.

Ice. The demon that was after Alistair was frozen in ice completely like winter's grasp.

She was stunned a bit as Alistair had his hands up.

He cast _Winter's Grasp?!_ The boy is a mage?!

He looked over to her, eyes wide and he ran over to her. "Watch out!"

She looked behind as the demon's claws were raised higher than her shield. It brought its claws down but then it stopped. It screeched and so did the second as the two were completely frozen as well.

Cassandra looked back again to see the child's eyes glowing white and his right hand reaching out, filled with ice. Did he do that?

She looked back at the demons and with just one swing of her blade, the frozen demons turned into broken crystals.

There was silence for a moment…

"What did you do? Are you a mage?!" Then she marched over to the cowering child. A mage. Yes, she could sense it. Magic that wasn't there before but then came out of nowhere. How did he hide it?

The sudden volume of her voice and the anger behind it frightened the child as he stumbled back on the ground, looking up at her with eyes wide of fear. Cassandra would have felt guilt instantly but she was more concerned of what this child really is. This child is so young–––too young to be able to cast such powerful spells.

She took a step toward him and he covered himself with his hands, screaming, "STOP! Please don't kill me!"

His cry did stop her, and now guilt washed over her, seeing the boy start to cry. She couldn't believe that the little boy had found her more terrifying than a demon. The Seeker held in her breath and let it out before she sheath her blade and knelt down.

"Look… I'm not going to kill your or hurt you. I just want you to tell me the truth. Why did you hide the fact that you are a mage and when did you get your powers?"

Alistair stopped crying for a moment as he tried to wipe the tears away. "I–I got my powers…a year ago after m–my brother passed a–away… a–and I–I–I hid it b–because my brother said T–Templars will kill me… p–people will kill me. N–no one likes a mage, and no one likes an elf."

Cassandra's fist tightened at that. Anger raised when she heard such reasons, and only because they are true. She's not like that, but there were people out there that were just like that. They hate mages and elves, and the combination of it would be worse… She recalled that bigot just willing to kill an Elven child.

Cassandra let out a sigh at that and her expression softened.

"…Look. Alistair. As long as I'm here, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay? Come… we must keep going."

She reached her hand out to him and he stared at it for a moment, before he reached out and took it. The Seeker helped him up and they continued on their journey. Alistair looked up at her with wonder and he thought… he should trust her.

On the way to the rift, they encountered more demons and Alistair helped openly, freezing the demons so quickly and instantly like they stood no chance as Cassandra cut them down. This child was powerful, she noted. She feared a bit of what he will turn into when he grows up. At the moment though, he was helping.

Soon, they made it to the top of the hill where Solas, Varric, and other soldiers were fighting off the demons that kept appearing.

"Alistair, stay back!" She said to him as she charged into the battle.

However, she didn't say not to help.

Alistair looked over to see a demon coming at the bald elf and he reached his hand out. The snow on the demon's feet than rose up immediately forming ice until it covered it whole. Solas looked back surprised and he saw the caster was the child with the mark.

 _Curious_ … Solas thought before he focused on the battle and he cast a barrier on everyone.

Alistair then saw a bolt fly, hitting a demon's face. He looked over to see a dwarf with a very strange crossbow.

Soon, there were no more demons and Solas took the child's hand, dragging him over to the rift. "Quickly, Da'len! Before more come through!"

Then he thrust the child's hand into the rift and a connection was made. Alistair was in awe as he felt the push and pull of such a strange, unstable thread. Then, all too soon, he pulled back and the rift exploded, causing him a bit to stumble.

But the rift was closed.

There was silence for a moment, waiting for it to come back, but it didn't. And an air of relief passed over them.

"Wow! What did you do?" Alistair asked, now filled with excitement and giddiness.

Solas smiled amusingly. "I did nothing. The credit is yours."

"You mean this mark?" He questioned, looking down at his glowing green hand. Maybe it's not so bad after all, despite the pain.

Alistair can help!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah. Here they come."

"Thank the Maker, you all made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is––"

"I know who _he_ is…" He began to say, sneering down at the elven child. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

Alistair took a step back afraid and Varric then stood in front of him. The Elven child hid behind him now while the Seeker sneered angrily at the Chancellor.

" _Order me?_ You are a glorified clerk! A Bureaucrat! …Do you actually believe that this child killed the Divine?"

"Come here, Kid," Varric coaxed the elven child away from them as they argued. He started distracting the young elven child with a story about the Champion Hawke. Alistair was immediately mesmerized as he listened with great attention.

Solas watched between the child and the argument of the humans. Execute the child? Like he would let that happen, and it seemed like the Right and the Left hands of the Divine agreed so, protecting Alistair. He glanced over at the Elven child. Alistair was a great puzzle to him. He remembered their conversation not too long ago. The child was only seven years old, and yet he did magic. He was no normal mage, but they will have to worry about the child's magic later. The breach was more important.

Right at that moment, the Breach set off another thunder.

" _AHH!_ " Alistair cried out of pain simultaneously as the thunder before he collapsed.

His cry alerted the five that cared for him as they surrounded him immediately. Varric caught him and held him carefully; the child had passed out from the threshold of the pain. "Shit," he cursed. This _prisoner_ was only a child––a seven–year–old child. Did no one get it?

Solas knelt down to check over him and surmised, "He is fine, but the thresholds are getting stronger. We need to take him to the Breach now, or he dies!"

Cassandra bristled at that. "We need to charge. Now."

"It's not safe, Cassandra! The boy has passed out, and it would be best to take the mountain pass."

"What? What of the lost scouts?"

"It's not any better on the front, Cassandra. Look at _him!_ " Leliana said and the Seeker did look. The child still looked like he was in pain even unconscious. They had no time, but they were also in a disadvantage position with him passed out.

"Fine! …We'll take the Mountain Pass."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kid! You got to wake up now!" Shaking. A hand was shaking him and Alistair started to wake to the sound of battle and monsters screaming. For a moment, he thought everything that had happened was just a nightmare, and that he was in his own bed in the servant quarters.

He was surely wrong.

There was a rift, and everyone was fighting against the demons.

"Sorry to wake you up, but we're in a bit of trouble. Can you do it?" Varric asked him.

Alistair shook his head for a moment before standing up. "I–I can."

"Good… Hey Seeker! Chuckles! He's up!"

Cassandra looked over to them and she went ahead to hack down the thousandth demon she killed this week. Finally the area was clear and Alistair went over to the rift, holding his hand out.

In seconds, the rift was closed once more.

"You are becoming more proficient at this, Da'len." Solas praised the child. "And so young."

Alistair looked up at him and only smiled.

"Seeker Pentaghast! Thank you for coming to our aid," the Lieutenant said, saluting.

The Seeker smiled a bit. "It was he who closed the rift."

The Lieutenant looked down to see the elven child. "Andraste's son?"

Alistair blinked at that. "My mother's name was Kallian… And my father's name was Theron."

"O–Ohh… nevertheless, thank you." The Lieutenant said as she bowed again.

The Seeker nodded. "The path on the way down is clear for you all."

"We will be going then." With that she and the scouts have gone down.

They continued on their path and Alistair struggled a bit going down the ladder since it was a bit slipper. His foot slipped off, but he managed to hold on to the wooden bar with his small hands. Solas flinched and he reached out placing the child's feet on the ladder. "Careful, Da'len."

"S–sorry!"

When they got down, Solas lifted him off the ladder. Cassandra did notice what happened, but she didn't comment. This was a lot weighing down on a child's shoulders after all.

They soon arrived at the burning place of what was once the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Embers and ash fall like snow, and the scorched bodies continued to burn in this cold winter. Alistair held the Seeker's hand tightly, mostly sick, seeing the place.

"C–Cassandra…" he weakly called.

"It is alright, child." She comforted him but it did not help.

"I didn't do this. I know I didn't do this!" He said, eyes wide with fear.

"Of course not, kid. You'll be fine." Varric said. How can anyone think that? There was no way a child can cause this much of a devastation, despite that this elven child may not be just any ordinary child. He swore this child could be at Hawke's level.

They soon made it to the first Breach.

The memory was played out for them with Alistair's voice being heard. There was the dark looming shadow over Divine Justinia about to sacrifice her for something, then the elven boy came right in with a tray of tea and cookies before dropping it onto the floor.

" _ **Run while you can! Warn them!"**_

" _ **Slay the elf!"**_

Cassandra's eyes widened, seeing this and she turned to Alistair. "You… you were there! What happened? Is all this true?" She asked him planting her hands on his shoulders.

"I–I don't know! I don't remember!" Alistair said as he was just as frightened.

Thankfully, Solas reminded them of their dire situation. "The Fade bleeds here, Seeker. We have to open the rift in order for the child to close it properly."

"That means Demons! Stand ready!" She shouted then she turned to the elven boy. "Stay with me, Alistair."

Alistair looked up at her in awe, before nodding profusely.

They went over to the rift and the child reached out––a connection made. Then in seconds, a blast of wind spread out and a Pride demon materialized on the field.

Well… shit.

They scrambled, getting into defensive and offensive positions. Cassandra put the child with Varric as they hide behind a boulder.

"Just stay down, kid!" Varric said as he fired bolts at the Pride demon.

Alistair watched with fear, seeing them all fight the humungous demon. He was too big and powerful for them. They couldn't… then his eyes looked up to the rift. Very quickly, he left Varric's side, ignoring his protests as he ran to the rift. He reached his hand out, pulling at it…

A blast came out, but it hurt the Pride demon successfully as it fell on its knees. The warriors took their chance to stab the beast everywhere.

The Pride demon roared as it stood up and turned to see the boy. _**"YOU!"**_

Alistair panicked and he started to run. The Pride demon summoned his whip and was about to hit the elven boy with it when Solas ran, grabbed the child, and leaped out of danger.

"Stay down!" He said as they managed to get behind a boulder before he cast a barrier on them.

Cassandra saw that and she let out a battle cry, slashing the demon's leg from behind, cutting off some sensitive nerves. The demon roared turning its attention back to the warriors on the field. Alistair looked to see that they were in trouble and he raised his hands out towards them…

A powerful green barrier coated them all. It was so powerful that when a soldier was hammered down by the behemoth's fist, he felt nothing. No pain. The barrier broke but he managed to escape unharmed.

Alistair looked up to the rift and he did it again, pulling at it…

 _BOOM!_

The beast fell once more and Cassandra finally delivered a decisive blow on the beast, killing it instantly.

"One more time, Da'len!" Solas urged him and Alistair nodded as he reached out again.

The pull this time lasted longer than the first ones, but elven boy kept at it. He felt all his strength sapped away and when he was barely standing, the rift exploded, sending everyone backwards.

The child hit the ground, his head collided unto the cement.

Darkness took him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Have you gone completely mad?!"

Cassandra held in another aggravated sigh. The Chancellor Roderick was getting on her nerves swimmingly well.

"He should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately! To be tried by whomever becomes Divine!"

Cassandra sneered at him. "You are a cretin, Chancellor! You are going to punish a young child? An _innocent_ , young child?!"

"You all have gone mad, claiming him to be the Miracle Child of Andraste? That thing could be a demon––"

Then the door opened, and Solas let the child in. He nodded his head to the Seeker before leaving them to give them privacy.

Alistair walked over to them and he smiled at Cassandra. "Hi, Cass."

"Hello, Alistair." The Seeker couldn't but feel warmth quenching her heart. Then the Chancellor had to ruin it.

The old man pointed his finger, "Chain him! I want him prepared for travel to the Capital for trial!"

Cassandra resisted to roll her eyes. "Disregard that order and leave us."

The guards saluted and left the room.

He sneered at her. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

She walked up to the Chancellor, holding her head high as she said, "The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not. Ignore it."

Meanwhile, Alistair stood quietly, behaving as he watched the two and Leliana argue. This went on for a while until Cassandra suddenly slammed a book on the table.

"Do you know what this is, Chancellor Roderick?"

Alistair eyed curiously at it and he said happily, "It's a book! A big book."

Leliana smiled and Cassandra only continued, "It is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act… As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."

Then she approached him with all her dignity and glory radiating from her. "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order! With. Or Without your approval."

Leliana walked over to the book. "This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of the Old. Find those who will stand against the chaos… We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry."

"Cassandra can be the leader!" Alistair said, raising his hand to nominate her. "I'll watch her and make sure she does it right."

Leliana laughed a bit at that. The thought of a young child directing Cassandra's leadership skills was amusing enough. Cassandra was smiling but she shook her head. "We'll talk about finding a leader later, Alistair."

She paused before glancing down at Alistair. "…We must act now…but we can't do it without you on our side, Alistair. We need you."

Alistair looked up at them with eyes of wonder. "I can join the Inquisition then?"

"Haha… Yes. Help us fix it before it's too late," she said and she held out his hand to the young child.

He beamed at that before reaching out to take it and shake it. "Gladly!"

The Miracle Child of Andraste was now an agent of the Inquisition.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chronicle I: End.

Next: Chronicle II


	2. Chronicle II

**Chronicle II**

.

.

.

"Solas said a second attempt may might succeed in closing the breach for good––provided the mark has more power," Cassandra informed the three advisors of the Inquisition. It had been a week now, since they banded and reborn the organization. They have all the platform down now–––though a leader is still needed.

Josephine frowned at that. "How much?"

"The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place."

Leliana nodded at that, duly noting it as she responded, "which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

"I still disagree with that. The Templars could serve just as well," Cullen countered.

Cassandra sighed but did not bother to respond. They have been going at this before on how to handle with closing the breach. There was no point in arguing. Leliana wanted to go to the mages but Cullen wanted to recruit the Templars.

"Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet," Josephine Montilyet pointed out to the three. "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition––Alistair, specifically."

"Where is he?" Cullen asked. He was the one mostly worried of the boy. He was informed the boy had latent magical talent. That meant demons would be coming after him and their only hope might be turned into an Abomination.

"He is with Solas, teaching him to control his magic, just in case." Cassandra answered.

While they talked about it, Leliana noticed the door was slightly ajar. Then, she saw a tussle of _blonde hair_ and _tips of elf ears_ entering the room before ducking to the ground. The door then closed quietly without anyone noticing at all but the Spymaster.

Looks like Alistair ditched his teacher.

Leliana hid her smile as she asked, "What do you mean by _just in case_?"

"Well. You all know and heard that his magic is beyond that of a seven–year–old child. In fact, he is even too young to have gained magical talents, but he possess them anyway. Solas explained to me that the boy has remarkable control. All Alistair has to do is see it or think it, and he could perform the magical feats… he is unlike any other young mage. His power is more than a seasoned First Enchanter of a Circle," The Seeker explained as best as she could. "Regardless of age and power, Solas will continue to train him."

"Can we trust the apostate?" The Commander just had to be certain that this was no ruse.

Cassandra was not a fool as she replied, "We will see, Commander. I am continuing to keep an eye on him, despite his help in our dire need."

"Back to the topic at hand, some are calling Alistair––an elven child––the 'Miracle Child of Andraste,' more commonly the son of Andraste and Shartan. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we Heretics for harboring him."

"I bet its Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt," The Seeker sneered a bit.

Josephine nodded at that. "Our options are limited. At the moment, we cannot approach the Mages or the Temp–––"

" _ **BOO!"**_ Alistair suddenly shouted, popping out of nowhere beside the Seeker, making both the Commander of the Inquisition Forces and the Lady Ambassador of their allies _shriek_ out of fright from the sudden, unexpected scare. The elf child only laughed cheerily and Leliana joined him.

"Good work, Alistair." Leliana praised him.

Alistair beamed at that and Cullen reprimanded, "Don't encourage him, Sister Leliana."

It didn't damper their moods at all.

Cassandra only flinched from the scare, and she gave the little boy a look. "I let you catch me off guard once, and now you think you can scare me any time."

"I scared Commander Cullen and Lady Montilyet too," Alistair said cheekily. The two advisors let out their sighs.

Josephine then let out a weary laugh. "Hahaha… that you did, Alistair."

"Shouldn't you be with Solas, continuing your training?" The Seeker asked as she crossed her arms, dagger–eyes peering down at the child. Any man would be terrified of the Lady Seeker, but not the elven boy.

He pouted. "But I haven't seen you all morning, Cass! I wanted to see _you_ …"

The three advisors smiled at that as the Seeker continued glaring down at the child while Alistair only pouted, giving her calf eyes.

Leliana tried to hold back a laugh. Ever since the boy agreed to help, Alistair had been following Cassandra everywhere like a little duckling. It was endearing and refreshing to watch from all of the events that happened. It was like… Also like that time when Alistair kept following the Divine as if a lost puppy.

"Well, you two will surely spend time later." The Spymaster decided to get the topic back at hand. "A Chantry Cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you… and you, dear Alistair. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Alistair blinked at that. "Me? Why does she want to talk me?"

"Because people have been calling you, the Miracle Child of Andraste," Josephine answered. "Also, the son of Shartan and Andraste."

The elf child frowned at that. "My mother's name is not Andraste, and I don't think Shartan is my father either… Why are people saying such things?"

"They need someone to believe in, Alistair. At the moment, to some, you are their hope." Leliana said.

Her answer only made him frown. "But… I am a mage. No one likes that. And no one ever likes an elf."

Cassandra slightly bristled at that, glancing down at the child. She had heard it once or twice before, concerning about what people think. Always, Alistair would say that no one ever likes an elf as if it is a fact to him.

"Well, if they have a problem, they're going to have to go through _us_ , Alistair," The Seeker said, referring to all four of them.

Cullen nodded. "Indeed."

Alistair only looked at them strangely before his eyes drifted down to the map.

"Where do we find Mother Giselle?" Cassandra asked, moving on once they've sworn protection on Alistair.

"You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe… What's wrong, Alistair?"

Alistair was looking at the map with eyes concentrating on the papyrus.

Finally he looked up, realization upon his eyes…

"Lake Calenhad... it looks like a _bunny!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Alright, Da'len. Let's start your lesson."_

 _Solas had been training the child since the day after he woke up. He was amazed by how much power the young one possessed. One time, he had him do a constant barrier and watched how long he could hold it. It was no surprise that it held out very long until he grew tired or exhausted of it._

 _The boy's connected to the fade was like an ocean––powerful and great––yet it would ebb and flow on the shores as gentle as bringing shells, crabs, and kelp on sand; it was free flowing._

 _The boy never ceases to amaze Solas._

" _Wait! Hahren? Can we do meditation first?" The little one asked._

" _Hmm… Why not? You won't fall asleep on me this time right?" Solas asked, smiling amusingly. It was still early in the morning after all._

" _I promise! I won't fall asleep!"_

" _Alright."_

…

" _Alistair?" Solas called. It was too quiet._

 _He opened his eyes…_

 _The child was gone._

 _._

Solas sighed in frustration as he looked for the child. He even recruited Varric to help him search for him. He told him what happened and Varric started laughing.

"Oh man, Chuckles. Valor tricked you good."

"He sure did…and Valor?"

"Doesn't it fit him? He showed great courage in the face of life–threatening danger," Varric pointed out as he recalled the fight. The child did not hide and ran to the rift, upon activating it, the rift hurt the pride demon, giving everyone an advantage over it. "It's more than I expected from a seven–year–old."

The older elf thought about it before nodding to agree.

" _Solas!_ " The Apostate elf let out a sigh when he heard the Seeker's voice behind him. Great. She was going to yell at him for losing Alistair.

"Hahren!" Speak of the creators…

He turned around and blinked, seeing Alistair holding hands with the Seeker. Varric grinned at the sight as he called out, "Hey Valor! Looks like you found him, Seeker."

"He sneaked into the war room and scared Cullen and Josephine half to death," Cassandra said, and there was a thin smirk on her lips.

"I sneaked in like a spy!" Alistair said, smiling slyly.

"Hahahaha! I don't doubt. You got away from Chuckles too," Varric pointed out, making Alistair remember what he did.

"Ah! I forgot!" He said then he turned to Solas. He smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry for leaving you, Hahren."

Solas sighed. "Please try not to do that again. We won't be meditating now. We're going straight to training on your spells."

"Okay!" Alistair went with him but he stopped, turning to the Seeker and said, "Bye Cass! Bye Varric!"

Cassandra watched the boy go with the elf, crossing her arms as she was smiling.

"You're smiling Seeker."

Her smile dropped and she glared down at the dwarf. "What of it?"

The dwarf held his hands up defensively. "Whoa, hey, nothing. I meant nothing by it. It's just that the little guy seems to like you a lot. He's following you everywhere."

"I'm not he's mother, Varric. I'm sure he doesn't feel that way," Cassandra said, rolling her eyes. This was a sensitive topic for her as she did want to have children; however, she could not bear any children. It broke her heart because no matter how much she and Regalyan tried, nothing happened. Regalyan didn't care; he loved her anyway and said they should just adopt children.

Still, being a mother was not something she think she could handle alone.

"You're not his mother, but he sure does need one, even a father…" Varric surmised. "Valor said to me that he lost his brother a year ago… Three years ago, he lost his parents, so he must have been four."

Cassandra frowned at that. "What happened to them? Did he tell you?"

Varric sighed. "It's a sad tale. Their parents left him and his brother alone while they were camping in the Brecilian forest. They said they would be right back. They didn't come back for two days so Valor's brother claimed that their parents are dead. To be honest, I think the parents abandoned them."

Cassandra bristled with anger at that. They abandoned children in the forest?

"…what happened then? Wait, how old is this brother of his?"

"Valor said he was three years older. So, at that time, his brother, Aedan, would have been just seven years old."

So young…! "How did they survive for that long? Did they have anyone to look after them?"

"Magic. Valor told me that his brother's a mage, and if I guess correctly, his brother had almost the same amount of power as Valor has right now… And as for anyone looking out for him? He said none. It was only his brother that kept looking out for him and taught him everything."

"…How did his brother die?" His own older brother had died too. Cassandra can understand it. He must have felt so… lost.

"Now that… that he won't talk about. To be honest, I was afraid to hear it with the way he looked at me," the merchant dwarf professed. "Anyway, when his brother passed away, he gained his magical abilities. He was on his own for a whole year trying to survive in either the forest or in towns. Probably, he stole a lot of food to just survive… Then he came into the Temple three months ago."

"Leliana told me about it," Cassandra informed him. "He was stealing bread but Justinia found him… She took him in. Leliana also said that he followed her around like a puppy."

"See! That brings us back to the whole point, Seeker!" Varric pointed out and he reminded her, "Valor needs a mother. He needs a father."

Cassandra only frowned at that. She can't be that mother; she's hardly mother material. And Varric can't be the father either. Solas? He's more like a teacher.

They are not what the kid needs.

Varric looked at her before sighing.

He finished, "And so far… we're all he's got."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blood.

Fire.

Ice.

Alistair himself was in shocked. It wasn't the first time he had seen death, considering his brother being the most overprotective mage…

But it was his first time killing someone.

He didn't mean to. He didn't know what he was doing, but was that an excuse? All he saw was a mage, gathering up enough lightning to shoot at the Seeker, who was busy fighting off another mercenary or bandit–––someone who was on the mages' side.

He didn't want her to get hurt.

Alistair remembered. His hand reached out and a torrent of fire flew out from his palm. The torrent flew at the speed of a shooting star, hitting the mage. He remembered the agonizing scream as the flames completely engulfed the mage from head to toe. He saw the hair burned off and his skin charring black.

He killed him.

He killed someone.

"Alistair?"

He was a _monster_. He killed someone.

"Alistair!" The voice called again and hands reached out to take him, pulling him over to face the Seeker. "Alistair, look at me––"

"I–I–I killed him..! I didn't mean to... Y–you… H–he…!" The elf started to get hiccups as tears started flowing down his cheek.

Cassandra frowned at this. And people wanted to execute him for killing the Divine? This little boy? He was crying over someone he killed… and at his age, who wouldn't be? He was shaken up and probably traumatized. The other companions and Inquisition soldiers watched from afar, watching this scene. The Miracle Child is only, after all, just a child. Sweet and innocent, and now has blood in his hands. Sometimes, the Maker was just too cruel.

"Alistair, you did nothing wrong… Look. You did good protecting the people and us, Alistair… And you need to understand that these Mages and Templars have done a lot wrong. It is our job to stop them, even if it means to end them," she explained to him. "But… don't ever lose that feeling of being sad over someone who is lost–––good or bad."

Alistair sniffled. "B–But I–I'm a monster––"

"You're _not_ a monster! …You have a heart, Alistair. You crying for him and for them. Don't ever stop having this heart, Alistair," She told him.

His crying started to go down as he looked up to her nodded and nodded, sniffling a bit.

Cassandra offered a comforting smile before it faded, turning to the dwarf. "Varric, can you watch him?"

"Yeah, no problem. Come on, Valor. I need to tell you a story," Varric guided him away to a safe spot so he could tell him a story about Hawke again. Alistair was always eager to hear stories, especially from Varric. He has the best tales after all.

Cassandra got to work, getting the Inquisition forces situated in the Crossroads. This place is to be protected where at least refugees can have some sort of relief from the Mage and Templar War.

Once everything was settled and Alistair was all better, they went to where Mother Giselle would be.

"There are mages here who can heal you. Lie still."

Alistair blinked as he looked over to see a dark woman in a chantry Mother Robe, coaxing an inquisition soldier.

"Don't… Let them touch me, Mother, their magic––"

"Turned to a nobler purpose. Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

The Seeker's brows raise at that, noting that this Chantry Mother was not afraid of mages or magic, and instead of inciting any ire or prejudice, she was working to find a common ground for all. She was making sure that there would be no issues.

Once the soldier conceded to getting himself healed by a mage, Cassandra approached her with Alistair following right behind her.

"Mother Giselle?"

Mother Giselle turned to them as she stood, "I am. You must be Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, and this must be the Miracle Child of Andraste."

"I'm not a Miracle Child, and I'm not really Andraste's son, at least I'm sure I'm not," Alistair said pouting a bit but it seemed to put an ease in the Mother. Of course, this child was just caught up in the wind, and he happened to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Cassandra hid a smile as she turned to the topic at hand. "You asked for us, Mother Giselle?"

Mother Giselle nodded and she led them to speak in a more private spot.

"I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it…"

They talked and talked, and Alistair only listened.

Once their business was done with the Mother, they went off to do some jobs needed for the survival of the refugees in the crossroads. They went to look for apostate caches and hunted enough goats for people not to go hungry for weeks. At least a few times that day they encountered more hostile mages and more rogue Templars, battling out and the Inquisition was caught up in their fighting. They had to fight back.

The whole day left everyone tired and Alistair most of all. A seven year old running with them, casting spells with them… Of course, he would be the first to tire out. Varric had to laughed a bit when he saw Alistair passing out right into his porridge bowl, before waking up immediately when he breathe in the hot contents.

They turned in early for the night with a scout taking the first shift on the lookout.

The miracle child passed out first on the throws of blankets and furs, before Cassandra fell asleep fast beside him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pssssttt… Cassandra…?"

The Seeker moaned a bit as she snuggled in deeper to the warmth of the fur, trying to block out the voice that was disturbing her much needed rest. For the last several days, it had been nothing but fighting here and there, as well as doing favors for everyone. They even had to take care some refugees, getting those supplies, blankets, and food.

She wanted to sleep!

"Cassandra?" the tiny voice called out again.

 _Maker_. Why was she stuck with him? She knew why. The child was attached to her, that much is said and noticed by everyone. Not only that, she wasn't sharing a tent with Solas or even Varric, so obviously, Alistair has to share the same tent with her.

Still, sometimes she just wished that boy would be able to go to the bathroom on his own.

"Caaassss…" He tried again, a little desperately now.

Cassandra turned over on her side and faced eye to eye with the small elven child.

"Ugh… did you want to use the privy again?"

He frowned. "No, not really…"

Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath before letting it out to sooth her growing irritation. Children was absolutely hard and stressful work.

"Cass. I had a nightmare… about that mage that I…"

Now Cassandra was fully awake, looking at the saddened elven child. Of course, it wouldn't have been easy to forget such a thing, not in one day.

"…Alistair. You did what you had to do. You must focus forward now, and let the past be."

"…Does it get harder, Cass…? Killing…?"

She was stunned a bit by such a question. Usually, any child of his age would be crying or wishing to go home–––something like that. Anything but to be here in the Hinterlands, fighting demons, and killing rogue Templars and hostile mages.

But this question of his. She realized then the child was smarter than he looked, and his thoughts more…mature.

"…No. It doesn't, Alistair."

"I figured…"

Silence filled the tent and they could hear the muffled snoring, coming from the other tent. _Who knew Hahren can really snore_ , Alistair thought. However, it wasn't amusing enough to forget the nightmare.

"Cass? I… I can't sleep. I'm too scared…"

This was one of those moments where she wished Leliana was here instead. She didn't know how to handle the child nor did she had any experience dealing with any. Leliana was a lay sister in her younger years, and had probably had more contact with children than she ever did. Cassandra's a hardened warrior, and any maternal instinct of hers were shut down.

At least, she thought for sure they were when she realized she was barren. She could never bear a child, even though Regalyan said they could just adopt. But now, she won't even adopt. She had lost Regalyan to the Conclave, so there was no way she could be capable of raising a child alone.

Not without him. She wanted him here.

What would he do to get Alistair back to sleep? What should _she_ do?

Then she remembered her brother, Anthony. She remembered how he held her.

"…Come here," she said as she gently reached over, placing an arm around him before pulling him over into an unexpected embrace. "…You know, I used to have a brother."

He looked up at her surprised. "You did?"

She smiled a bit. She couldn't believe she was talking about her brother to this child, but she felt it was needed. "Yes… when I was at your age and whenever I get bad dreams, I would go to him… Then he would pull me into his embrace like this and tell me stories of the dragons he would vanquish."

His eyes beamed at that. "He fought dragons…?"

"Yes. He defeated each and every flying beast he would encounter… He told me one day, he would take me with him."

"…What happened?" Alistair asked hesitantly. She said _had_ , meaning something awful happened.

The Seeker hesitated, wondering if she should even tell him. "…Mages… Blood mages, Alistair."

"What are blood mages?"

Cassandra frowned at that as she answered. "Maleficar. Bad people. Mages who use blood instead of lyrium for evil deeds… They wanted my brother to hunt a dragon for them for some ritual but he refused… they killed him. Right in front of my eyes… I was so angry for years. I wanted revenge and I wanted to join the Templar Order. Instead, they had me joined the Seekers. It took me years to let go of my hatred… to let go of my anger."

Alistair was listening quietly to her story and he knew the pain. He knew what it must be like to lose a brother. "…I'm glad you didn't join the Templar Order, Cass."

"Ohh? And why is that?" She raised a brow a bit. She expected the answer would be because his brother is a mage, and he hated Templars.

However, that was not the answer.

"…My brother would have killed you." Cassandra flinched a bit and she looked down on the small elven boy. Alistair fell silent for a moment before he continued to explain, "He… That day he got ill. He was ill for days and it was only getting worse. I didn't know what to do… then Templars found me, picking up elfroot. They hurt me, called me names, and said I was the son of an evil mage… then my brother came. I hid… I ran and hid, and… he killed them, but he… he died too. I ran and hid… and did nothing to…"

"Shhhh…" Cassandra coaxed him as she started patting the little boy's head. "I ran and hid too, Alistair… I was only a child and you are still just a child. And our brothers would hate themselves if any of us got hurt. His death was not your fault."

Silence overwhelmed the tent again as the tension slowly went away. Alistair then snuggled closer to the Seeker, surprising her a bit but she then relaxed, holding the little boy close.

They both needed closure–––this closure. She never though it would be coming from someone so small.

.

"Thank you, Cass…Good night."

.

"Good night..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

End: Chronicle II

Next: Chronicle III


	3. Chronicle III

**Chronicle III**

.

.

.

"It seems Blackwall knows nothing about the disappearance of the Grey Wardens. It's a disappointment." The Nightingale paused before adding, "I am however _glad_ that he is with us, even if he was… not what I expected. He seems to be a good man and his experience would be a good asset to the Inquisition."

She sighed. "As for the other Grey Wardens, I suppose we will have to keep looking."

Cassandra nodded at that. "We'll keep an eye out… what of Alistair's parents?"

Ever since that night, she couldn't help but think to look for his parents. If there was a chance they were alive, it would be good for the boy. If not, at least proof of their deaths would be enough to put a rest on the question of their disappearance.

"I tracked down those names in the elven alienage. There was only ever one Kallian, and she was in Denerim's Alienage… The day after the fall of the Archdemon, this Kallian ran away from home with a Dalish hunter… None had heard of her ever since," Leliana said. "I'm still looking into it; however, I'll have my contacts approach any Dalish clan and question them about Kallian and Theron."

"It's more than I can ask, Leliana."

"…So, strange company you brought home."

"Don't remind me." Disgruntled, Cassandra let out a huff as they started exiting out of the Chantry, taking down the path to get some fresh air. "Madame Vivienne would be a good asset for her connections, and as for Sera and the Iron Bull––sure they would be useful to have around––but Alistair had to give me the calf eyes. No one understands how hard it is to turn away from those eyes. I bet they wouldn't be laughing if it happened to them."

Leliana giggled. "You're smitten by the little one."

She groaned. "I am not smitten by him."

"I heard he snuck into your room this morning and jumped on your bed to scare you."

Cassandra hissed a bit as she recalled that unpleasant morning. "I gave him a good long lecture about it, and he just kept smiling, agreeing everything I say, and then complimenting me. The little––Ugh…! He thinks he can do anything because of his title! And that he is quote adorable unquote!"

The little menace was a force to be reckon with.

Leliana shook her head but she was still smiling with amusement. "Well, he _is_ the Miracle Child of Andraste… and looks like someone gained the title of being the Child's _Protector_."

Cassandra pursed her lips, wanting to say no more of it.

The past week had been trying for the Seeker since the incident in Val Royeaux. Of course, they succeeded in placing doubt within the people's belief. The Inquisition was here to help and only to close the Breach. Even Alistair called aloud to close the Breach, and his voice was enough to reach many of them, she was sure of it, but the chantry cleric was very hard headed. Then the Chantry was shown up by the Lord Seeker and the Templars before they left.

And then the Lord Seeker accused her of raising heretics.

Talking badly of her, she remembered Alistair yelling out, " _Don't talk bad of her! Cassandra is a better seeker than you'll ever be!_ "

Though she was flattered by his outburst and how he defended her, it sent tongues wagging everywhere. Now they believe that Seeker Cassandra is the child's Protector, or some even say, _foster mother_.

Leliana continued, "Hmm… Well maybe not protector, but Foster––"

" _Stop._ I will never be his mother nor will I ever be a mother," she snapped harshly, catching the Spymaster off guard. She soon realized her behavior and sighed. "I apologize. You only jest, I know."

Leliana only frowned sympathetically as she began to say,

"…Cassandra. I… may not know what it's like to never have what other women can have, but… it shouldn't stop you from––"

" _WHAT?! How the FFFFFFFF––SHHH––! AAAGGGHH!_ "

Their moment was ruined by the time they walked near the tavern. Cassandra knew that voice belonged to Sera, and the laughter accompanied were unknown. However, she could hear Alistair's giggling among them.

She looked at Leliana before both of them went into the tavern to see what was happening.

"Hahahaha! I won again!" Alistair proclaimed then his eyes turned to Cassandra and he waved at her. "Cass! Cass look! I won ten royals!"

Alistair was sitting around a table with Varric, the Iron Bull, and Sera; the four of them were playing wicked grace, and they seemed to have gathered the attraction of spectators.

"I. AM DONE! Shi––Uggh! I can't even curse with _you_ here!" Sera groaned before she quickly ran out, probably to stew on her temper and losses.

"Hey Seeker. Red. Care for a game? I'd be careful though… Valor's been winning nonstop," Varric informed them with an ominous tone at the last part. His smile faltered at the thought of losing coin to a child.

Cassandra felt her eye twitched.

"You…were teaching a child… how to gamble?"

The dwarf dared to retort. "I was teaching him how to play Wicked Grace, Seeker."

"That is the same thing! Stop corrupting his mind, he is just a child!"

"Oh come on! We were just having a bit of fun. Solas needed a break from the sudden snow ball fight that Valor ensued," Varric said, chuckling. "You should have seen how the soldiers were dodging away when the snowballs flew practically _everywhere_! I think there's not one soul out there that _didn't_ get hit. One landed right on Tiny's face here."

At that mention of that hilarious time of throwing snow ball right at the giant Qunari's face, Alistair burst out laughing giddily at that memory. Bull grumbled under his breath and he gave the small elf a playful glare.

"I still need to get you for that," he said, pretending to snarl.

To which the child responded, "Why don't you beat me then in cards?"

"HA! So cheeky! But no! No, no, no, I am done with this game. You win," The Iron Bull said as he placed his cards down and drank his tankard of mead.

Cassandra only sighed at that as Varric gathered all the cards to shuffle it all. He was also done with playing Wicked Grace, and done with losing all his coin to a seven year old.

"So, Al, what are you going to do with all that coin?" Bull asked.

"Easy! I'm donating it to the Inquisition!" He said, placing it all in the jar.

He got off his seat and he went over to Cassandra, holding it to her.

"Here you go, Cass!" He said, holding up the jar to her.

Leliana could only giggle while smiles were spread on faces of their travelling companions, and the eavesdroppers and spectators of the tavern, watching this amusing scene. The fun never ends in Haven, not with Alistair around to brighten up a room.

And anytime Alistair and Cassandra were in the same room, their moments only warmed up their hearts. It's just… refreshing.

Cassandra only smiled a bit. "…Fine. So long it's for the Inquisition. Let's go see Josephine together."

"Okay!" He said as he went with her and he reached out to take her hand.

She didn't refuse it. She grasped it and they went together, walking back to the Chantry. As they walked along, many passerby greeted her and Alistair on the way. Cassandra nodded only, using the occasion 'Maker go with you' while Alistair just greeted with them hi's and hello's cheerfully. Despite the Breach in the sky and the rifts all over the land of Thedas, their presence was enough hope for the people of Haven.

They went inside the Chantry, walking down the halls when the Imperial Enchanter gestured to her.

"Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast? May I have a word with you? …Alone?" Vivienne added as she approached the two.

Cassandra stopped and she looked down at Alistair, giving her those calf eyes again. _Brat_. She thought, but not annoyed at all. She liked it when he does adorable acts, but she'll never admit it, or else he might keep doing it.

Then again, her aloof and fake–annoyed attitude seemed to encourage him enough.

"I will follow after, Alistair. Go on," she said and Alistair was a little reluctant. He glanced at Madame Vivienne, then he bowed his head politely before leaving to go to the Ambassador's office.

"The boy is quiet and polite when he needs to be. That is good," Vivienne noted thoughtfully.

"What is it that you need, Madame Vivienne?" Cassandra asked, getting straight to the point.

The Imperial Enchanter gestured and they walked over to her table; the spot that she claimed since they arrived.

"I am… a bit worried, Seeker. I met an elven mage out here––Solas, I believe he was called," She began to say. "I admit I was surprised. I didn't expect to find mages among the Inquisition. Tell me, what are your plans, Seeker? What is the purpose of this Inquisition? Seeing this, it seemed like the Divine Justinia planned this from the very beginning."

"She did." Cassandra simply answered as if it was the most obvious. After all, how could they have gathered so much soldiers? Certainly not after the conclave exploded. "It's the second plan in case the Conclave did not work out. As you can see, it didn't. Now… the Breach threatens us all. These rifts are spread throughout Thedas. Our first priority is to restore order, and that means initially to close the Breach permanently."

"Indeed. That is a good cause to follow after, Seeker. Justinia's death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas," she said, her tone turning stern. "If it is not restored quickly, countless lives will be lost. Mages, Templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate."

"I can assure you, Madame Vivienne. We will restore order." Or she'd die fighting for it. She already lost everything she had in the Conclave.

Vivienne nodded, appreciating such an adamant response of confidence. "I certainly don't doubt… Many believe that the Miracle Child of Andraste is the agent of the Maker's will, and that they also believe that you are––"

Cassandra cut her off. "I am not the boy's mother."

"Protector then? Either way, you are responsible of him… Tell me, Seeker, is he learning all he can of magic from that apostate, Solas?" Vivienne questioned. "The boy's magic is _precariously_ powerful as if by a wave of his hand, he can conjure almost anything he could imagine. However, he is also young and naïve… his magic will make him likely to be prone to demons. Tell me, is it wise? I hear this Solas is quite fund of demons."

"Spirits." The Seeker corrected her. "He insists there is a difference between the two."

The Imperial Enchanter glared. "And you believe him? Think about the risks, Seeker. If the child mistakes a 'spirit' for a demon, and he says yes, he will become an abomination. He would be a lost cause and, to everyone, he is our only hope on Order. I can teach him that magic is not to be fooled around with, and that he should watch out for demons."

"…He already has a teacher, Madame Vivienne. I think it rude to just pull him away," Cassandra said, crossing her arms. It would be completely and utterly rude for her to just do that. "Besides, Alistair had decided. You should see him to convince him."

"Alistair is just a child, Seeker. I am asking you because you are his _foster_ mother––"

"I am _not_ his _foster_ mother and he is _not_ my _son!_ " She snapped. Her voice raised a little too much that it echoed in the chantry.

Unaware of a pair of elven ears listening behind her.

Vivienne crossed her arms and was about to speak some more, but her mouth closed momentarily, looking at someone behind the Seeker. "Oh… Hello there, child."

Cassandra soon regretted those words that left her mouth as she turned around to see _him_.

Alistair stood there, eyes wide as if reality had suddenly hit him–––a shocking realization settled over him. In his mind, he was soon reminded where he is, who he was, and why he is here. _It's over,_ he thought. _The dream is over._ Why did he even try?

He was not supposed to get attached _again_.

"…Alistair…?" Her voice snapped him out from a trance.

Cassandra approached the elven child slowly, but when she was nearing him, he quickly bolted into a run. Dreaded guilt weighed heavily on her heart, watching him run out of the Chantry so fast and never looking back.

She dropped her hand slowly, unaware that she had just tried to reach out.

"…Give him a bit of time, dear. Children would need time to cool down."

The Seeker did not respond to the Vivienne's 'comforting' words. The silence was cold and bitter than it was outside of Haven's winter.

"…Tell me, Madame Vivienne. Have you ever had children before?"

Vivienne frowned at the question, but she answered honestly. "No. No I haven't."

"…Neither will I. _Ever._ "

With that said, the Seeker turned around and started walking into the War Room, trying to find something to do as the day in Haven dragged on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ALISTAIR!"

"AL!"

"VALOR!"

"Shiny! Where the hell are you!?" Sera asked loud. "I got friggin' cookies and if you don't come out, I'm eatin' them all!"

It was snowing hard by the end of the day, and no one had found the little Miracle Child of Andraste. At first, they thought he had ran into his cabin, or that he was probably hiding, but he didn't show up for lunch. And now, with Dusk nearing, they couldn't wait anymore. They panicked and started to search for him.

Cassandra did not show it, but she was panicking. Leliana knew the Seeker was panicking and so were the rest of the companions. They were all scouting in the woods near the lumber camp while the rest were sent down to scout beyond the paths.

A hundred awful scenarios went through the Seeker's mind that early night, and if she didn't find Alistair soon, someone was going to die by her hand–––even if this someone is innocent.

Then a voice said to her…

This was her fault.

"Seeker… Seeker!" Varric called out again and the Seeker whirled at him, snapping, _"What?!"_

The dwarf wasn't intimidated as he continued, "We'll find him. He can't have gone too far."

"Or kidnapped…" Sera mumbled and eyes turned to glare at her. "…What?"

Cassandra would throttle her right now, if someone didn't save her.

"Found him, Chief!" Krem called out, getting the Seeker's and everyone else's attention. They ran over to him and the lieutenant pointed up to the tree. There. Up in the tallest branches was indeed Alistair, curled up, and had tied a rope around himself so he wouldn't fall.

Cassandra felt relieved for a moment before anger engulfed her.

" _ALISTAIR!_ " Her sudden yell made everyone around her flinch, not just from the volume, but from the anger that came with it. She ignored them. "Come down from there! NOW!"

Surprisingly enough, the little elf shouted back. "NO! Go away!"

"What?!" Cassandra snarled.

"I said NO! Go away!"

"How dare you! We've been looking for you for over an hour, you've worried everyone sick–––Everyone has been looking for you so the least you could do is come down from there and _apologize!_ "

"You are _NOT_ my _MOTHER!_ " Alistair screamed and his words cut her deep than it should have. Why?

It can't be so. She is looking for his parents.

" _I don't care!_ " Cassandra snapped back then a hand grabbed her arm, despite how gentle, she shoved the hand away. She glared down at the dwarf that kept interfering.

"What now, Varric?!"

"Maybe I should talk to him? I promise I'll get him down and we won't leave him out there in the cold," Varric said. Bull and Sera also stood there, but they were the first ones to leave.

Cassandra thought about it before she heavily sighed. "You get him down then. I'm returning to Haven."

She walked away, following the footsteps of her companions and turning her back to the tree.

Alistair watched her go and he curled himself up even more. He covered his face on to his arms as tears silently rolled down his cheeks, before they would turn to icicles.

"Hey Valor! … It's just you and I now, mind coming down?" Varric asked, shouting a bit. "…It won't be a good talk if you're not down here… I don't think this tree will talk to me!"

Silence.

"Come on, Valor. I'm sure whatever happen, we can work it out!" The dwarf tried again.

He waited and waited, watching the little elven boy before finally he moved. He untied himself and started climbing down the tall tree.

"That's it… it's alright…" Varric said, waiting patiently until the kid's feet was planted to the ground. It took no genius to know that the kid has been crying, seeing his eyes red and puffy.

The dwarf reached out, planting a warm hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go talk somewhere warm, hmm…?"

Alistair slowly nodded, following after the dwarf.

"…So… what happened between you and the Seeker, hmm? You two were just happy this morning."

"That was morning… this is dusk." Varric flinched a bit at how nonchalant the kid sounded… or perhaps numb.

"…Hmm… _That was morning, this is dusk_. You know, I'll that line."

"…Hey Varric… Thank you."

Varric was taken back a bit, but he smiled, "For what, Valor?"

"For showing me kindness to an elf like me…" he said quietly. His eyes to the snowy ground as they walked. "Nobody likes an elf… and no one ever likes a mage."

The dwarf didn't understand him now. "What do you mean by that? Of course, we like you!"

"You say that now, but you won't later… I'm an elf and a mage… no one likes both." He said it again. Why did that one sentence carry so much pain than a thousand blades stabbing one person?

Varric didn't deter, "Oh come on, I have a couple of good elf friends, and I like them. One of them is a mage. Daisy, I call her… Valor, you need to not think that. See, if people get passed the race and the magic, they only see how incredible you really are! Like I have and the Seeker, and Sera, and others... We like you." He tried again.

Alistair stopped talking then, and Varric wasn't sure if he got through the kid.

One thing that was certain was that he would never let him out of his sight.

.

.

.

Cassandra waited in the snow from far away and she saw Alistair just climbed down the tree. Varric offering him comfort and was now leading him back to Haven.

With that, she walked away, heading back to Haven's gates.

"Cassandra!" Someone called and she turned around to see Cullen.

"Commander."

"I heard you found him––"

"Yes. Now I'm returning."

Cullen frowned a bit at her sudden dismissal. "Where is he?"

"With Varric! Why does it matter?" She asked, stopping to glare at him.

Cullen raised his hands defensively. "Nothing! Nothing… just… Look. I heard what happened today inside the Chantry. The boy heard you––"

"Yes. He did. What of it?" She asked, taking a step toward the big former Templar, causing him to step back. "I am not the child's mother, Cullen. I never claimed I was, nor will I pretend to be!"

"I didn't say you––Look, Seeker!" Cullen stood his ground as he continued, "He is only a boy of seven years old. He has no mother and no father from what Leliana told me about him. His parents could have been dead, or abandoned him and his brother. And then his brother passed away. He's _all_ **alone**."

 _ **So am I** , _Cassandra thought bitterly. She had lost her parents to the Nevarran King, her Anthony to blood mages, Regalyan from the Conclave and now she lost her place among the Seekers.

Cullen tried again. "He needs a mother."

"…I wanted to be a mother, Cullen. Did you know?" Her question made him pause as she looked at him with––not a glare––but an empty look that showed pain.

"The Maker took that away from me when I was born, but _fine_. I had Regalyan... He took him too."

"Regalyan?" The Templar's eyes widened; he had met the man once, but to think he and the Seeker.

"Yes. We planned to adopt a child once this chaos was over, but then I lost him too at the Conclave," Cassandra said and took a step forward Cullen, and the Commander could swear he saw tears threatening to fall. "…Alistair? He… He is a constant reminder of what I almost had and what I can _never_ have… So. Stop. _Talking_. About _him_ being my son and _me_ being his mother."

Heavy silence filled the air and area around them until finally the Seeker stepped back, walking back to Haven.

"Good night, Commander Cullen."

Cullen watched her go and when she was out of sight, he let out a sigh.

"…Maker, you are too cruel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next couple of days were trying as they were travelling to Redcliffe, accepting the invitation of the Mages. On the way, they had many bandits to battle and rifts to close. Luckily, Alistair and Cassandra didn't fight, but nor did they try to compensate what happened. The group became silent and tense.

The Seeker was snapping more often while the Miracle Child would frown at any joke. He even started avoiding everyone else as if he was shy and that he didn't know anyone. Varric seemed to be the only one to get through him, even getting him to eat.

It was noon and they took a break to eat. Alistair wanted to go to the privy first so he and Varric went away.

Leaving the rest to talk.

"Cassandra." The Seeker tried to be patient when elven apostate called her name. She would try to be, so long as he doesn't mention being the child's mother.

"What is it, Solas?"

"Alistair had stopped trying to learn from me," Solas said. "Even Varric can't get him to. He refuses to do anything, but to hide from everyone… The child is depressed."

The Seeker gripped the loaf of bread as she thought about his words. Her hardened expression softened once he said the last part. It had gone on far too long. Unsaid words and unheard apologies didn't seem to fix anything.

"…I will try to talk to him then." Cassandra conceded and relief spread to the others.

"Good. He needs to get back eating right, you know." Bull pointed out but the Seeker narrowed her eyes at his words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He hadn't finished his meals properly, nor does he eat unless we make him," Solas explained to her and an unseen hard blow was impacted upon her stomach. She almost felt like throwing up with the guilt wrenching her.

They fell silent again.

They were almost done eating until Bull claimed, "They are taking too long."

Indeed. They were taking too long for a privy.

Cassandra abandoned her meal and was up first, going to where the two had headed. Not soon after, the rest followed.

What was taking them so long? She wondered. Again, a hundred scenarios ran though her mind, thinking of only Alistair in danger. This time, she also thought of a hundred methods to kill the dwarf if he ever let anything bad happen to Alistair.

Alistair is everyone's only hope, yet he is only a child.

He is a child with no father or mother. No brother to watch after him no longer.

She realized then how stupid it was that she placed her own feelings before the child's.

She prayed to the Maker that nothing happened, and if nothing did, then she promised herself she would do _it_!

They went through the forest and soon saw Varric up ahead, standing there. The Seeker picked up the pace but when she went through the bushes, she saw why they were held up.

A couple of meters away from Varric was an Elvhen woman of golden hair and in her arms was a crying yet smiling Alistair.

"Ohhh! Thank the Maker and Mythal, I get to see you once more!" The Elvhen woman cried as she pulled Alistair back a bit, wiping her tears and his.

Alistair only grinned brighter as he called out the one word that explained it all.

" _Mamae!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra's a little too late, huh? ^^ Please review!


End file.
